Memories of Gallifrey
by Timelady Alice2
Summary: The doctor's jouranl, written about when he was a young boy living on Gallifrey. Haven't you ever wondered what his life was like, and what the Gallifreyans were like? Meet different people and relatives in every chapter. The eleventh doctor and amy show in last chapter!
1. My Mother

Memories of Gallifrey

My Mother

"Nurse? Are you ready to go?" My great-aunt, Lady, asked. She was the sister of my father, whom's name was King.

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment!" She responded, smiling. She lifted the picnic basket off of the table where I was sitting with my siblings.

"Mother? Are we going to earth today?" My younger sister, Abryana asked. My mother smiled and nodded. "Yes dear." She said, shuffling into the family room, where our TARDIS resided. My father was already inside, probably working on their destination code. My beautiful mother shuffled over to the large armoire, and stopped, looking over to me.

She said my real name, and then continued, "Can you come and help me?" I frowned, walking over. I opened the door for her so she could carry the huge basket inside.

"Mother, I'm seventy today, you have to start calling me my gift name." She muttered an agreement and kept walking inside. Today we were going to Alaska, on earth, to have a picnic and watch the aurora borealis for my birthday. I grinned. I was finally sixty, and was the size of an 18 year old. Yesterday, I went to the main court of Gallifrey, and was given my gift name. I was never to tell anyone my true birth name, unless they were my soulmate, of course, or from Gallifrey. Doctor. Just the right name. I was prepared to become what my name made me; a healer, and wise man. A savior, brave and true. I sat a little taller on the bench inside of the armoire TARDIS.

My family was enormous.

(Today I will only be telling you my main family members. Siblings, parents, wife, children.)

We had to sit on several rowed-up benches, perfectly aligned. My little brothers began to wrestle in the seat beside me, and I patted their backs.

"Now, kiddos, stop it. You don't want to regenerate just yet. I heard it stings terribly." They quit immediately, but still frowned menacingly at eachother. Ah, my little twin brothers. They would never quit squabbling, until, of course, my mother stopped them. She was a strong woman, at the age of 984. She came and sat beside my sister, who was to my left. She reached behind the bench arm and rested her hand on my shoulder in a motherly way. I smiled at her.

"Thank you for bringing me out for my birthday, mother."

"Anytime, Doctor darling." She gave me a toothy grin, making my name sound silly. I made a mask of mock-offendedness, turning slightly away. She patted my back lovingly and I turned back, never really being able to hold a grudge against my dear mum.

An hour later, we were all herded out of the TARDIS and seated comftorably on separate blankets, I sat down on the adult's blanket, finally. My two older sisters, Healer and Big Sister, my older brothers, Protector and Fighter, and my twin, formerly known as Ambelu, sat beside me. Ambelu was now called Rescuer. I felt proud-Doctor and Rescuer? Both greatly honorable names. My mother and father sat at the blanket too, naturally. My aunt Battler and my uncle Guard were both sitting with us, too. I smiled. I had made it. I was now a man, a true Timelord. I puffed out my chest proudly, but quickly sucked it in as Fighter stared me down.

I had to remember my place.

I was still young. Newborn. I had to remember and respect this. Tommorow was my first flight, where I got to choose my TARDIS. My own TARDIS! I felt so thrilled.

"Dear, here's your dinner. Enjoy! It's one of the few things I can cook. Your aunt cooked everybody else's food. I hope you like it!" She smirked, leaning over and sitting beside me. I took the food hungrily, viewing this meal happily. It was tradition that the male Timelord's mother cook on his or her birthday. My father reached over and handed my twin, Rescuer, her birthday meal. I smiled. The father did the same for Timeladys. I set down my fishfingers and custard in front of me, and began to eat. I groaned dramatically, eating it and smearing a mustache over my face with it. Me and my mother burst out laughing. I leaned against her shoulder and ate my yummy Fish custard, savoring this moment forever.

You never know when something this delightful will be gone forever.

**The next day**

I rolled back and forth on my heels impatiently. I was standing in front of the city square. The palaces surrounding us glowed scarlet, their turrets a shining gold.

I hurried ahead of my mother, brushing past the swaying red grass that poked up in between the cobble pavement. I ran ahead wildly spinning, trying to find the correct building.

"Doctor, the museum is this way!" My mother called. I turned to see her about twenty feet away from me. I skipped to catch up with her.

We walked through the entrance to the museum, and I looked around in awe. It wasn't as if I had never seen the museum before-I had been her hundreds of times- but it was knowing that I could take my own today. Usually, Timelords bought one or won one from the royal court, but we were poor. We could only afford our family TARDIS. So my mother made an acception today.

We were going to steal a TARDIS. For me.

And she was going to help me.

I grinned, looking around wildly. There was a oversized refrigerator, A cardboard box, (which made absolutely no sense to me, as it looked very breakable and I was sure hobos would attempt to sleep in it, and would be very shocked at what they would find inside.) I moved around, wildly flinging my limbs outward to lean forwards and inspect each one. The blood was pumping through my veins at a mile a minute, my hearts pumping madly in my chest. There was an upside down sofa, a over-sized pan, a miniature, square-like space ship, (several of those) and a computer desk and an oven.

Then I saw it.

Shoved into a corner, with a white sheet thrown halfway across its side, smeared with dust, was a large gray police box. A huge smooth black box with a lock and chain on it, and an overly giant toilet. I scurried over, sliding across the smooth stone flooring. My mother saw where I was headed, and rushed after me.

"That one sure is a beauty, don't you think?" She said, pointing towards the big gray box. I frowned. Gray wasn't my thing, and it was very old fashioned. The toilet amused me more. I went over and flushed it, (that was how, presumably, you were meant to open it, but it was locked to me.) She went over and was about to touch it, but hesitated. She twitched away from it, looking towards me.

"It looks as though it hasn't been opened in years, Doctor. You do the honors." I sighed and dragged myself over, reaching out tenderly to the large police box.

"What a pretty, pretty thing you are," I murmured. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by this beautiful thing. I reached towards the lock, my fingers brushing against the box's surface, revealing a strikingly blue color. I loved it. The lock opened with a soft clicking sound. My mother pulled the white sheet off in one swift movement as I stepped within the amazing box.

_Hello, _Something whispered in my mind. I jumped. What was that? _Hello? Who was that? Was that you, big box? _I asked. _Yes, that was I. Call me 'Dear'. I'm your TARDIS, if you go and fly me. I know you can._ I nodded and walked through the golden lit room, up towards the control panels. I pulled the green lever quickly, feeling in my bones how to fly it. She told me how.

My TARDIS told me how to fly herself. _My Tardis…_such beautiful words.

"I see she's chosen you?" I smiled as I felt my mother lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes mother, she has. Isn't she perfect?"

"Yes, she really is._ You better take good care of my little boy, you hear me?" _She yelled to the TARDIS.

_Yes,_ She said to both of us. _I'll keep him safe, as safe as I can. I will love him as much as you do him. A Gallifreyan vow. _She said. My mother nodded, running her long, elegant fingers across the TARDIS control panels. She helped me put in a destination. She pressed 'Randomize.'

"Did you know that, when a Timelord goes for his first flight, whatever planet his TARDIS lands on, he must protect that planet and others for his or her entire existence?" She asked me. I shook my head, leaning on her shoulder.

"Not until now." Her brown curls danced around my shaggy head, her one golden eye and one green eye shimmering in pride.

"You are the best son a mother could ever wish for." She said. "I'm going to miss you, Doctor. Remember your name, and stay strong. Never stop loving. Goodbye, my son." She said, pulling slowly away after kissing my forehead softly. I turned, yearning to run back home with her.

"I'll visit you, mother. I love you."

"No dear, you won't. You'll never leave my heart though. Do what you must. I love you, too, my child…." She backed away out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind her quietly. I heard the alarms blaring, as I set off for my future.

I landed on earth, in London. Tears filled my eyes.

That was the last time I would ever see my mother.


	2. My Twin Sister

**_My Twin Sister_**

She had green eyes, the color of the trees on earth. Her hair reminded me of the most golden-red sunsets on Gallifrey.

She was sitting with me on a field, playing with a little strand of grass.

"What are you making, Ambelu?" I asked her.

"Don't call me Ambelu, I'm Amby now. I'm making a grass necklace."

"That's useless." I reprimanded her.

"No, it isn't."

"It won't hold up."

"I know."

"Then why are you wasting your time with it?"

"I don't know! Now, hush! Either sit here and have a conversation with me, or go play with Abryana and Storm, but don't keep reprimanding me."

"Fine. How was your day?" I said, staying where I was. I didn't feel like wrestling with Storm and being yelled at by Abryana.

"You should know, you were there."

"But I don't know how you felt about it. I thought it was dull."

"I thought it was exciting."

"How so?"

"Well, mother did pack me my favorite lunch. It was tasty. And, we got to go out to the store and shop for new clothes."

"Exactly why I thought it was dull."

"You always think shopping is dull!"

"I know. I wonder why girls think it's exciting, and I don't."

"Because you're a moron. Only morons don't like new clothes."

"Ah, I see. I wonder why you don't not like it, then." She pushed me into the grass roughly. I grunted, and tried to hold myself up, but accidentally gripped the necklace.

"Oh no-YOU BROKE MY NECKLACE!" She bellowed, throwing me onto the ground. My two heart beat faster than ever. She was about to punch me.

And she did.

"Ow! Amby-I'm telling!"

"Me too." She said. I frowned. She always told to Fighter, our tough older brother who adored his little sister Amby. Fighter would surely get to me first. I rubbed the side of my face and leaned against Amby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Amby. I didn't mean to break it. I was trying not to fall over when you pushed me." She looked at me and smiled softly.

"It's okay, I guess. But you better get to work."

"What do you mean?"

"You owe me a new necklace."

X

We walked down the hallway together. She got to choose her TARDIS the day before her birthday, since she was older by 4 minutes and 28 seconds.

"What about that one?" I said, pointing to a large tree with a door cut into it.

"Not my style." She said. Father was with us today.

"Rescuer, I think we should probably choose soon. The thrift shop is going to close very soon." We were ina building for special TARDIS's. Deceased Timelords' TARDIS' landed here for other new Lords and Ladys to claim.

Then she saw it, a great big brown door with red panels and a wreath hung on the front. A welcome sign was hung on it.

It was a simple door; it stood by itself, ut had nothing behind it, or in front of it. No wall or room surrounded it. It was flat. I walked around it quickly. She reached out with her long soft hands and touched it, twitching quickly.

"This is it." She murmured.

"But, there's nothing around it. It's just a flat door. One dimensional." I answered. She looked at me sarcastically and pushed it open. Inside was a great, huge room with green walls, patterned with trees. In the middle was a pond, and the pond had control panels floating on it. There was a fake sun in the upper corner, and hundreds of hallways spindling off of it. But when you walked around it, it remained flat looking. She walked in.

"My TARDIS. Mine. Thank you, Doctor, thank you, Father!" She shouted happily, leaping around the room cheerily. I hopped round with her.

"You better take me for a ride, missy!"

"Oh, I will. Trust me, I will."


End file.
